User blog:YakuzaUFC/Picking the right fighter to use
Picking the right fighter to use I see alot of questions on the Wiki from people unsure which fighter they should level up and use, usually it is a choice between two fighters with similiar styles and that a person is unsure which one to choose. Sometimes these questions remain unanswered so I wanted to post this so that the people who need help with this could use this as somewhat of a guide to pick the right fighter for them whenever they need it. These things are sometimes very subjective but I'll try to keep it from an objective perspective. Legend abilities and average damage The first thing I would look at when picking a fighter to use is if the fighter has a 1-hit KO and if that 1-hit KO is a legendary ability. If a fighter has a legend 1-hit KO then that is a sign of a great fighter. If there is a choice between a fighter with a 1-hit KO legend ability then it will almost always be a better choice than the one without. But let's say the legendary ability is not 1-hit KO and maybe does 20k-30k damage instead, then in most cases it's still better then a fighter without legendary abilities. That also depends on if the ability is easy to land or not, abilities like Power Overhand or the Overhand Elbow are sometimes hard to land and easy for an opponent to parry or dodge while abilities like the Jumping Double Knee and the Straight can be hard to parry or dodge. I would argue that a 20k Straight is better than a 40k normal ability when you're picking a fighter for defence in H2H. I also suggest looking at the fighters average damage, that determines overall how strong the fighter is and can be useful when picking a fighter. It can very quickly give an idea of how many abilities you will need to knockout a fighter on average. Go to any category of fighters from the main page and you will see the average damage of each fighter listed on their right. Takedowns and Submissions Regarding H2H I would put TKDs and SUBs pretty low on value as defensive atleast because your AI will rarely take your opponent down and finish with a submission however, Submission guards can take 20-50k dmg instantly from an opponent if your AI is taken to the ground, that is very useful. I would say that standup abilities are most important in H2H, 2nd place are submission guards, 3rd place are takedowns, 4th place are ground strikes and lastly offensive submissions. If a fighter has a solid guard then that indicates a good defence which is something many don't think about since you don't get taken down very often. Let's also say that you're facing a maxed Iconic fighter with a 1-hit KO legend, the smartest choice would in most cases be to take him down and finish him with a submission. Therefore fighters who can finish a fighter with a single takedown and a submission (TK that deals 15-20k dmg and a SUB that deals 20-40k dmg) are also considered high value. Look for fighters with +15k damage takedowns, +30k damage submissions and +30k submission guards and then you have a strong defensive and offensive fighter. Silver Abilities and Yellow Abilities The amount of these types of abilities affects the fighter's performance and the fighter's ability to level up. It can be very time-consuming and expensive to get a fighter with these types of abilities to a high level. Limited Edition Johny Hendricks is a perfect example of a fighter who will be a pain in the arse to level up who has 7 silver abilities in his standup alone. Look instead for another Middleweight Wrestler with less silver abilities like MW Limited Edition Rashad Evans who only has 2 silver and yellow abilities and in his standup. This also applies to submissions and takedowns more or less. Height and reach Taller fighters are harder for your opponent to hit and if your fighter has long reach then it makes it easier for you to land your strikes too. Look for fighters like Dominick Cruz in the Flyweight division and Anderson Silva in the Middleweight Division Usage in H2H Rarity and style can be very important if you're an active player in the Head-to-head seasons because some styles are not part of the H2H system as of now like fighters of Muay Thai and Striker backgrounds. Try to make make it so that you have a strong fighter of each H2H style in every weightclass so that you can always get that style bonus for every challenge. Also having a full set of Orange fighters will make your team stronger but also more attractive for other H2H players who are looking for a legit challenge by an active player. If you feel like I skipped something or that I am wrong in some aspect then feel free to tell me and I might change my mind and edit. Hope it helped some of you out there to pick the right fighter for you :) - Yakuza Category:Blog posts